


Friendship - 31 Days of Apex - Day 20

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [20]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), DarkSparks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: As the current season of the Apex Games draws close, Wattson decides to make gifts for all the Legends, she just needs to confront Caustic.*Mild Spoilers for the Broken Ghost Questline*
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: 31 Days of Apex [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Friendship - 31 Days of Apex - Day 20

Midday, on a quiet weekday, in the silent backrooms of Mirage’s bar, there was this distant thud of the music coming from the main room, where the bar was. This current season of the games was finally petering out (it felt like forever), so Mirage decided to hold celebrations for the quarterfinals, semi-finals etc. I guess for him, it was more money in his pockets and also more networking for him, something he so rightly boasts about. 

In the backroom was Wraith and I, admittedly she was mid conversation with Mirage when I accosted her, and then pulled her aside into this backroom, much to the shock of Mirage. “Did I drag you away from any interesting gossip, mon ami?”  
“No, you’re fine Wattson.” She muttered, looking around the room before taking her seat on the bench next to me.

I was carrying around a backpack with me today, full of small boxes, or at least it was full at one point today, but it was rapidly thinning out. I felt like I was the: “Père Noël” that I had read about in second-hand books when I was younger. In the backpack, there was only two boxes left, one purple and one yellow. I avoided the yellow one like the plague and reached for the purple one instead. “Ta-da.” I said as I lifted it out, I tried to mimic the heroic pose that one of the characters from one Octane’s games pulls when he takes something out of a treasure chest. But it probably just looked really awkward.

I hurriedly placed the box into Wraith’s hands to avoid any further embarrassment. I can’t give an accurate measurement of the box, but it was about half the size of the shoe boxes I get for a new pair of boots, so not that big. A petit bow tied up the top of the box. She examined it thoroughly, and the tension mounted – I fiddled away impatiently with my hands in my lap as I waited for her to open it. 

And open it she did. I watched as she gave the bow a tug, with perhaps more force than it actually needed. The ribbon of the bow tumbled down elegantly to the cold tiled floor. I pulled it back towards me with my foot. She parted the lid of the box from the body and unveiled what was hidden inside. 

I watched her face as she reached in and pulled it out. “Do you like it?” My words were like needles, tipped with anticipation as they passed gently through my lips.

“Wattson, this is. This is- this is wonderful.” She sputtered out, it sat neatly in the palm of her hand. She rotated her head around, ducking and diving in an effort to try and see as much of it as possible. In her hands, was a small plush object, a toy.

My face lit up at her words. I’m glad she was happy with it. Many a restful hour had been spent trying to perfect it and make it just right so that it matched her personality and outfit. Between the matches for this last season, and in between getting the pieces to rebuild the artefact, I had taken up making small Nessie’s. Small plush animals, one for each of the Legends.

“What is it though?” She asked as she sat it down on her lap. “I um. I ah, I didn’t mean that to sound to rude or anything.” I saw as she visibly recoiled slightly. I smiled at her reaction. 

I’m honestly not too sure where the origin of the name ‘Nessie’ came from. All I know is that the ones that I keep with me were made by Mama before she died, they’re the same ones that I taught multiplication tables to when Papa was too busy with work. And that he called them “Nessie’s” and Papa was seldom wrong (apart from with the mathematics for the ring) and the I guess the name just stuck, and it’s what I’ve called them ever since. 

“It’s a Nessie! Mama made ones for me when I was really little.” I heartily explained, leaning down and picking up the ribbon that had once kept the box neat and together. “I’ve spent most of my downtime this season recreating them, one for each of the Legends. Each with their own little flair.” I leant towards her and using my thumb and first finger, picked up the small scarf that sat neatly on its neck. “See it’s purple coloured and they have a tiny scarf, just like yours!” I couldn’t help but giggle at what I had said.

“Why am I constantly surprised at your thoughtfulness, I really shouldn’t be anymore.” Wraith said, I noticed on her cheeks a slight blush was forming. “But thank you Nat. This was really unexpected.”

“It’s honestly nothing.” I said as I reached across and dropped the ribbon into the box. “But I must say that your reaction has been the best out of all the legends so far.” I spoke teasing her. I could tell that Wraith wasn’t used to receiving gifts, and I wanted to play on this one for as long as possible as it meant I procrastinate the last box for a while longer.

“How many other of these have you made?” 

“12!” I responded in a chipper tone. “Well, that is if we forget about the other ones…” I mumbled out mildly, I was embarrassed. And I definitely was stuck in the headlights. 

“What do you mean other ones?” The pitch of her voice increased at the end of her sentence, in a curious manner. As she spoke, leant up close and put her right hand under my chin, bringing my head up to meet her eye-line. Now it was her time to tease me. “Come on Nat, you don’t have to be shy.” I shook my head slightly. 

“Failed attempts.” I spoke briefly in a whisper.

“Like what?” She inquired further, her clear eyes felt like they were piercing into my soul.

I fumbled my hands around in my lap. “I. Um. Yeah. I didn’t get it right first time. So I, I have a lot of failed Nessie’s sitting on my desk on the dropship.” I squirm my head away and out of her hand. “Maybe I’ll send a photo of them to you later.  
She pulled back. Her appearance suddenly went from composed to suddenly extremely flustered. “I’d like that. I think,” We sat idly, in a state of awkwardness and awe. I’d like to think that we were still trying to compose ourselves. Maybe. “I’ve got to, um. I’ve got to return to squeeze some more gossip out of Mirage.” She stood up and dusted herself off. Placing her Nessie squarely back into the gift box. 

I reached my right hand out and grabbed onto her arm, admittedly she turned around before I had grabbed her arm. “Wraith. Wait. I have one more Nessie to give out.” Her face looked like it was wracked with confusion. 

“Who is it for?” Her eyes were back to scrutinizing my face. “Revenant? He’s fine, just don’t get to close, he doesn’t really do social conta-“ 

I cut her off before she was able to finish her spiel. “No. It’s for someone else.” I started out, but by the look on her face, it’s clear that she was able to connect the dots. The smile that pricked her lips mere moments ago had now evaporated, being replaced with a downtrodden smile. 

“Ah.” Came her simple reply, and with a sharp intake of breath she said. “I think I know who then.”

I nodded. “Dr. Caustic” I spoke gently, lightly. Moy voice had become almost a whisper now. 

When it became apparent that Dr. Caustic had been manipulating me, and protecting me from others, my immediate reaction was that of joy, but it quickly turned to sadness, and isolation as I realised that in his strictly clinical capacity of the events, he had no need for friendships. And he projected that onto me. I was breaking Crypto out of his shell, he was opening up to me. And then he shut it down. He thought that because he didn’t need friends, I wouldn’t either. And that having close connections to people would somehow stop my scientific progress. I shivered at the thought. That wasn’t right. I knew that, all my friends knew that. 

“I didn’t want to ask anyone else to help me with this.” I said. “You’re the only person I trust enough to not let him get to me in my head.”

“Let’s go.” Wraith spoke with brevity and clarity. She was annoyed. And I could tell that she was disappointed with me. 

“I don’t hate him for what he did. But I don’t forgive him.” I tried to explain. She shook my hand free of her arm. “Renee, wait.” Tears were appearing in the corners of my eyes, I blinked rapidly in an effort to try and stop them from falling down my cheeks. “Deep down, there’s a nice person. I know he is. I swear.” I hated how she was belittling me and treating me like a child. “I asked for your help here because I don’t want him to try and manipulate me again. Please Renee. Please I don’t want to be treated like this.” I pleaded with her. Tears were now falling freely from my cheeks and when I shook my head, throwing the tears around.

She sighed. “Nat. I don’t think you quite understand.” She turned around. And knelt down. Our heads at face level again. “I think it’s commendable that you want to repair your friendships, I don’t have any problem with that. But I don’t think right now it’s safe for you to try and repair this one right now.” She sighed and pressed her forehead against mine. Neither of us said anything for a long time, we just sat there, looking into each other’s eyes. “But I’ll go with you if you really want.” She moved a hand up onto my cheek, gently tracing her fingers along my Lichtenberg Scar.

We sat. We didn’t say anything for a while. I was snivelling and trying to recompose myself. I felt weak; even with Wraith here. Wraith started humming absentmindedly, and it helped calm me down. 

“First things first, do you have any idea where Caustic would be right now?” Wraith asks, tucking some loose strands of her hair and shoving it elegantly behind her ear, once she had primped up her hair again. She bounced back onto her feet. I shake my head. 

“Not a clue, I’m sorry.” I replied.

She offered me her hand, and I gladly took it, pulled me to my feet. “Shall we?” I nod, grabbing the backpack and throwing it over my shoulder.

And we’re out, we left the backrooms and walked briskly through the corridors of Mirage’s bar. The temperature change was noticeable, and then over the threshold, back into the humidity of Mirage’s bar, humidity that threatened to eat me alive. 

Wraith left me behind, and I chose to sink into one of the lounge chairs, whilst she walked up to the bar and leant over the counter. ‘I need to get a chair like this on the dropship, or back home’, I thought to myself. I heard Wraith give a “Ahem.” She passive aggressively cleared her throat, summoning Mirage.

He slid his way along the bar and towards Wraith. “Welcome back Wraith.” He jeered. “What were we on about earlier?”  
“Listen Mirage, I don’t have the time for this right now.” Wraith speaks blankly, showing barely emotion. “Have you seen Caustic recently? Does anyone know where he would be? Do you know where he would be?” 

“Woah, woah, woah. Calm down Lady.” Mirage said. “One question at a time, come on now. I don’t work miracles.” In his hand, Mirage had a cleaning cloth and he gave a quick wipe down of the bar top. “But yeah, I’ve seen him. He said he’d be back later.” 

I saw Wraith’s mouth move, but I couldn’t hear what she was saying. I suppose it was a thank you. And then she turned around and paced back towards me. She spoke with a smile. “He should be back soon.” She slid down next to me on the chair. “I’m sorry Nat.” She apologised to me.

I nodded. “It’s fine Renee. I’m just, I just want to be strong.” I rested my head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry if I was short tempered with you.” We relaxed into each other. Every so often I felt Wraith move her head. I supposed she was sending ice cold glares towards Mirage. I felt like I could’ve spent an hour here like this. But the respite was interrupted by Mirage’s whistle. 

And in came Caustic. Wraith hailed him over. “Nat. You’ll be fine.” She whispered, as she pushed my head off of her shoulder. I watched him approach. He gave a sigh and slid down to sit opposite from us. 

“What is it that you two want. I have science to do. And I believe you do to…Ms. Paquette.” Caustic said in his usual monotone voice, but there was a more sinister tone to his voice. Maybe that had always been there, but this was the first time I had seen him since he and Crypto had fought in this very bar and I was definitely more switched on to this malicious side of him. Shrugging the backpack off of my shoulders, I placed the backpack on the slightly sticky table. I swallowed and fetched out the yellow box. And passed it over the table to him, with a slight slide, before stopping and rolling over. I made sure to as avoid as much eye contact as I could. “Ms. Paquette, what is this.” I reached my hand out and placed it into Wraith’s. 

“It’s a gift. I thought as its nearing the end of the season, that I would make everyone a gift.” I said nervously, my eyes glued straight, looking at the jewelled pattern that was hidden underneath a layer of clear plastic, it seemed to shimmer slightly when I moved my head. “It’s okay if you don’t like it. Revenant wasn’t particularly a fan of his.” I rambled out in a muted voice.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He undone the ribbon and prized the lid off. Caustic had a lot less grace with how he handled the Nessie, being tipped out onto the table. Across its chest lay a maze of pipes, mimicking his outfit. “Is this the Nessie, that you mentioned a while back?” 

I swallowed hard and gripped Wraith’s hand. Why was I this scared. “Uh, yeah it i-“ I started out. 

“This is wonderful. I know exactly where this will go.” He said. Looking up from the Nessie he looked in my eyes. “Thank you Ms. Paquette.” He placed it back into the box. He stood up. “I need to go now. I just have to find that MRVN unit.” And with that he was gone. He walked back over to the bar and started up a conversation with Mirage. 

“That was something.” Wraith said. I let go of her hand and sighed. “I didn’t expect him to take it so calmly and be happy with it.” I nodded. I didn’t really have anything to say in response. “I’m gonna go now. Thank you for the gift. She smiled as she left the seat and walked towards the exit of the bar, throwing a wave towards Mirage on her way out.

“I ought to follow suit.” I pulled the straps of the bag back onto my shoulder a few minutes later and walked out into the cold winds of Solace.

* * *

“Aaand. Done.” I snapped the picture of the ‘prototype’ Nessie’s and sent it over to Wraith, along with a picture of all the small themed Nessie’s next to my big one. I relaxed down onto my bed. And spread my limbs out waiting for the message beep. And it came moments later. However the screen of my PDA lit up with a message that wasn’t from Wraith. It was Caustic. The message read:

 _”I’m sorry.”_

Accompanied with the message was a picture of the Nessie I gave him sitting next to what I presumed was his teddy-bear. “I knew there was still the caring side of him.” I clutched the phone to my chest. My smile must have been beaming. “Not a complete circuit without your friends.” I mutter as I stare at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Longest one yet. I'm really happy with how this turned out. I got the idea of it from a friend, and with the livestream and the mention of a caustic teddy bear. It was too good to not tie in somehow. I might expand on this one after the 31 Days event, as this was really fun to write. Plus it's kinda rushed at the end oops.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this one! <3


End file.
